fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob A New Generation: THE MOVIE
Summary In this movie, Squidward goes back in time and makes sure he never meets SpongeBob. Squidward realizes he made a big mistake when he sees Mr. Krabs was killed by King Neptune and Plankton ruled the universe. So SpongeBob lost his job. Squidward ends up living in a box and eating all of his paintings. SpongeBob walks by and notices Squidward. He will help Squidward overthrow Plankton and restore the timeline. Transcript Note: This takes place right after "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie". ~Scene 1: Away we go!~ *''A man is shown and he is covered in flames. The man's skin rips off, revealing Squidward with a beard. The flames turn into The Imnewhere Logo. Squidward transforms into the word Movies. Title is shown, along with clips from past episodes to go along with the cast members.'' *'SpongeBob:' Starring Me! (SpongeBob is seen racing against his friends, battling King Pig, and capturing Perry the Platypus) Squidward! (Squidward is seen arguing with Coach Drake) Mr. Krabs! (Clips from the original SpongeBob show are featured, including Mr. Krabs on his "bicycle" from "Jellyfish Hunter", Mr. Krabs mourning over the money being shredded from "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation", and Mr. Krabs being grossed out over the chum on Plankton's dollar bill from "Walking the Plankton") And Plankton! (Plankton is seen shrinking SpongeBob and the Angry Birds) Now, on with the show! *''Camera zooms into Squidward's house. Squidward is shown adding the finishing touches to an invention (which looks like a giant microwave) that could change everything. In history, that is.'' *'Squidward: '''I'm adding the finishing touches to an invention that could change everything! In history, that is! A TIME MACHINE! Now I'll just set it to 20 years, 7 days, 14 hours, 56 minutes, and 45.3 seconds ago, I'll add the code, two thousand seven, fourteen, fifty-six, forty-five, dot three, AGO, and now...let's go! (Squidward presses "Let's Go!" button and time machine goes back in time (2007145645.3 AGO). The time machine turns into a regular microwave and popcorn comes out. SpongeBob appears in Squidward's house) *'SpongeBob:' Hey! Popcorn! (Eats popcorn) Blech! It tastes like squid ink! (Rimshot) ~Scene 2: Planktopoluniverse!~ *'Narrator: 20 years ago. *''SpongeBob is seen ripping his pants at the beach.'' *'Narrator: '''7 days ago. *''SpongeBob is seen jellyfising. *'Narrator: '''14 hours ago. *''SpongeBob is seen putting boxes into his new home. *'Narrator: '''56 minutes ago. *''A moving truck is seen entering Bikini Bottom. *'Narrator: '''45.3 seconds ago. *''Squidward exits the time machine. *'Squidward: '''Okay, I have forty seconds to move out before SpongeBob moves in. (Picks up tiki head and puts it in another truck. Then Squidward climbs in the front seat and yells:) Step on it! *'SpongeBob: 'Hey, Patrick. Guess who just moved in right next door! *'Patrick: Neighbor hug! *'Narrator: '''Present day. *''We cut to a dirty wasteland ruled by Plankton. In the "Krusty Krab Memorial", we see a grave that reads "Here lies Eugene Harold Krabs. May he rest in peace" along with some singe marks that smell like burnt crab. We zoom out on the universe. Every planet and star is shaped like Plankton. Squidward exits the time machine and notices the mess he made. He tries to go back, but the time machine disappears. Plankton appears on a giant screen. *'King Plankton: '''Welcome, Squidward, to PLANKTOPOLUNIVERSE! (Pronounced Plank-top-pull-oo-ni-ver-ss) ~Scene 3: Home!~ *'Squidward: Okay, I just need to find my home, and--AAAAAHHH! *''Nat is seen with a bucket helmet on his head.'' *'''Nat: All hail Plankton. (Holds up chumstick) And his chum, which I hated before, but I now like it and-(A laser is shot right through Nat. Fortunately, there was no blood. Or else this would be Rated PG-13) *'Plankton:' No talking!! TALKING IS AGAINST THE LAW! My law. *'Squidward: '(To Himself) Okay, where did I move my home? (Finds a beaten down old tiki head. The "Nose" falls off of the house) There! (Inside) Now, my time machine has ''to be here! (Finds a microwave) There! There! Wait, no! It must've turned into a microwave while I was gone! (Popcorn comes out of microwave) Ooh! Popcorn! (Eats popcorn) Blech! It tastes like my ink! (Rimshot) Speaking of ink, I gotta go to the bathroom! *'Narrator:' 10 minutes later. *'Squidward:' Now to go to wor, wor, wait! Mr. Krabs was fried, so I don't have a job anymore, and I don't have the money to pay for my house, so I'll have to live out on the streets and eat my paintings and-(Squidward is seen living in a box with a square in his stomach)-this. (SpongeBob walks by) SPONGEBOB! Oh, thank Neptune you're here! *'SpongeBob:' You talking to me? *'Squidward: Yeah! It's me, Squidward! Remember? *'''SpongeBob: I don't remember meeting you. *'Squidward:' Oh. Well, I went back in time to move away before you moved in next door. And I realized that what I did was wrong. But now I can't go back because my time machine doesn't work anymore. *'SpongeBob:' That's terrible! *'Squidward: '''Yeah. Wait, how come you don't have a bucket helmet? *'SpongeBob:' Well, I'm the prince, not a slave. Why don't you have a helmet? *'Squidward: Well, I came from a different time, so I didn't know what happened until now. *'''SpongeBob: Well, we gotta try to destroy Plankton and get our lives back! *'Squidward:' Yeah! ~Scene 4: We're Heading Out, Squiddy! We're On Our Way!~ *'Squidward: '''So, where's Plankton's castle? *'SpongeBob: 15,000 years in the past. *''Squidward's face shrivels up and shrinks.'' *'''SpongeBob: But we can do it! Squidward? Anyways, I made this thing called The Patty Wagon and she's all ready to go. *'Squidward:' We're taking a Krabby Patty shaped car all the way through time? *'SpongeBob: '''Uh, yeah! I would have used it to get Neptune's crown but it just didn't happen. *'Squidward: Why? *'''SpongeBob: I guess I was just too off after eating that ice cream. I didn't know what was happening until after Mr. Krabs (sniffs) well, you know. *'Squidward: '''Okay, less drama, more driving! (They hop into the Patty Wagon) Hey, I thought you didn't have a drivers license. *'SpongeBob: 'You don't need a license to drive a sandwich. (Patty Wagon starts disappearing) *'Both: '''Sheldon City, here we come! (The Patty Wagon disappears) ~Scene 5: Dimension Adventurin'~ *(SpongeBob and Squidward find themselves in a reversed land.) *Backwards Man: !Nam ypeerc yrev a s'ti !HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA *Backwards Man 2: !Diuqs a sti *Both: !HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA *(The Patty Wagon disappears) *(They appear in a land of stupid people) *Stupid Man 1: Ole! Mornightomoo! *Stupid Man 2: OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Both: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! *(The Patty Wagon goes to the Opposite Land) *Opposite Squidward: Duh, it a square *Opposite Patrick: Greetings, subjects. I have officially graduated extra extra college. (Shows degree) *Both: YAY! *(Land of 70s) *70s SpongeBob: Peace, man. *70s Squidward: That outfit is totally lame, man. *(Sheldon City) *Citizens: All Hail Plankton. All Hail Plankton. *SpongeBob: We made it!